


A Miraculous Carol

by Pinetasticapple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Redemption, What-If, a little salt too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetasticapple/pseuds/Pinetasticapple
Summary: Set after the events of "Ladybug". Adrien might be learning to stand up for his friends, but the path of doing the right thing is not as easy as it seems. With his princess fading more and more, can three spirits of the past, present and future help him fix the situation?





	1. The Prologue of our tale

**Author's Note:**

> I figured a problem I have is that if I don't have a planned ending I get stuck. So my previous fic is on hiatus until I figure that one out. HOWEVER. On this one, I started with the ending, and I'm taking credit of Dicken's "A Christmas Carol" so, we shall see how that one goes. I intend to update at least once a week (unless work forbids me from doing so)  
Cross posted from ff net and tumblr of course.

"And in the end, I could have been cast as a very important role in the latest Bond movie. If it wasn't because of my humanitarian work with the orphans, I would have done it in an instant."

Adrien sighed, his head propped on one hand as he listened to what had to be another infamous Lila Rossi lie, with most of the class enthralled by her new tale. He was sure oral presentations had to be about something educational, not whatever Lila was blabbering about.

Ever since she had returned, it had proven to be difficult to keep up with his school work. Between her lies and being prone to akumatization quite often, Adrien couldn't help but wonder if waiting for her stories to fall was a good idea after all. Her "spontaneous" visits at his home weren't any relief either, where he had to subject himself to tutoring attempts and taking longer showers to wash off the itchiness sensation of having Lila clinging to his space most of the time.

If he had used Plagg's cataclysm in some of those outfits, well, no one but him was going to know.

And to make things worse, now Adrien had to see her during photo shoots. On hindsight, he should have planned better how to deal with that situation. But he was just so mad he didn't think through. If anything, he was surprised Hawkmoth didn't akumatize him from his anger.

He spared a glance to the back of his seat, but the occupant wasn't paying much attention either. Adrien frowned, Marinette's expression was vacant as if her mind was somewhere else.

Things hadn't gone any better or worse with Marinette either. Since that day Marinette hadn't tried to call out Lila as he had strongly suggested, but Adrien noticed how little by little her smiles disappeared. Not only that, but her usual behaviour around him had also changed. Long gone were the stuttering and nervous glances, replaced for vacant staring and polite smiles. He knew about those better, Adrien had to master how to give model smiles, but he missed Marinette's real, bright as a shiny star smile.

Even when he tried to defend her from getting expelled without reason, it hadn't been enough. Adrien looked down at his papers. He should have pushed more, should have, as Chloé told him once, 'grow a spine'.

None of that took away that Adrien was worried for her. Maybe, Adrien chewed the inside of his cheek, maybe he had given her bad advice. He went back to that time, that day where he suggested the high road. Sure, with paparazzi and tabloids, ignoring the lies worked, because if he acted on them it would just create more gossip and lies. But the more time it passed, the more outrageous the lies had been in his class. And the more he thought about it, the more he started to think his advice wasn't the answer Marinette needed.

Adrien turned back to the board and back to his paper to absently draw lines on it, waiting for the bell to ring. As long as they both knew the truth it couldn't hurt anyone, he had said. But when he heard at Lila's chatter of how she had all those connections to push his classmates to achieve their dreams, the uneasiness in his stomach grew. It was like a cup of water, Adrien thought, each lie was a drop filling it and now it was at the very rim, about to spill out. When Marinette was falsely accused he thought it was the spill of water, but Lila made up some other lie to cover her tracks. He never got to know what she said to convince the principal. But sooner or later it would all come to them, like a tidal wave to obliterate them all.

If he feared Lila's akumatization, he feared more his entire class.

The bell finally rang and students gathered up their things to get out, happy to enjoy the weekend, with his classmates going after Lila to hear more about her stories. Adrien pushed with more force than necessary his stuff in his bag and walked out as fast as he could, but he only gave a few steps out until he spotted Marinette walking out as well, along with a vacant stare.

He had to talk to her.

"Marinette?" he called for her, bluebell eyes glancing at him but not paying him much attention, it made his insides churn "ah, are you ok?"

"Oh? Y-yeah," she fixed the strap of her bag "I couldn't sleep much, thanks for asking."

"Oh, I mean," Adrien couldn't find what he wanted to say. He knew just a moment ago, why couldn't he say the words now?

"Anyway, I have to go home" Marinette started to walk "have a nice weekend Adrien."

"W-wait," Adrien walked after her, his hand about to grab her but it remained frozen in the air. He didn't feel that was going to help "Marinette I…"

"Dude!" Nino called him from behind "good, I thought you were already gone" he pulled him to a side "oh hey Marinette."

Marinette made a small sound but she just gave them a small smile Adrien knew wasn't real and turned around to walk out of the building.

"Hope I didn't interrupt,"

"Actually-"

"Because dude, I know you are still learning social cues but flirting while you have already someone is not cool."

Adrien turned to look at his friend with shock. Since when did he have someone? What?

"Anyway, the class is organizing a picnic tomorrow, you know, since Lila couldn't be with us the last time."

Because she was too busy creating havoc with that illusion that caused Scarlet Moth, Adrien bit his tongue.

"Wait," he took a step back "why didn't you say it while Marinette was here? She's our class representative and part of the group."

Nino shuffled his feet and looked sideways. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was nervous about the answer.

"Well, you see," he tried "Lila has told us, and dude, it's not that Marinette is a bad person but" he sighed "she and Lila just, they don't seem to get along? And no one could believe Marinette was going to harass Lila to the point of threatening her in the bathroom but pushing her down the stairs? Not cool dude."

Adrien's brain short-circuited. Marinette? Sweet, determined I stand for no bully Marinette? Adrien couldn't believe his ears. No, he was sure that was a lie. And to think Nino, of all people, was buying it. The stair incident was a lie and they had to know that too.

"I'm sorry," Adrien's eyes turned firm "I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"Oh, but dude what about- "

"Another time perhaps," Adrien turned on his heels and walked away from the school. He hurried his steps and bypassed the car waiting for him.

"I need to speak with a friend, it's really important" he looked at the Gorilla, his hands holding the strap of his bag until his knuckles were turning white; he didn't even bother to wait for a response, instead of crossing towards the bakery and greeting Tom Dupain with decisive voice.

"Is Marinette home?"

"She arrived a moment ago," Tom eyed him and Adrien tried not to shrink under the stare. It wasn't menacing or cold, like his father, but he could tell there was some cautiousness in Tom's eyes "did something happen at school again?"

"Yes," Adrien said. He was not going to lie or hide the information, even if he was starting to fear a possible ban of the bakery "I don't know what Lila said that day at the office but I'm sure it wasn't true."

""The girl has a disease that makes her prone to lie."

That's what she said? Adrien wanted to roll his eyes so bad he only restrained himself because he was in front of someone he respected a lot.

"No sir," Adrien braced himself for the next part "she has been lying to all of us, telling overdone stories and getting her way out of working or doing stuff, framing my friend of things she would never do and- "he hesitated for a moment, unsure of how much he could really bring without Marinette around "and I did wrong in telling Marinette to not call her out on it."

"Adrien?"

Both men turned to look at Marinette, who was entering the bakery with her mom behind, both women looking at the model with a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"Marinette," Adrien turned to her "I'm sorry Marinette, I… I shouldn't have said you had to take the high road, it's obvious to me now that Lila lying is hurting someone," he took a step closer "she is hurting you."

"I- "

"I should have never let you carry all this burden alone, I said we were together in this and I failed you" he continued "and I don't expect you to forgive me Marinette but… but I cannot stand you being hurt from her actions."

Marinette's lip wobbled, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to fall at some point, but the one who pulled her to an embrace was Sabine, who was looking at Adrien more surprised than upset.

"Adrien, care to explain what has been going on at school?"

He wanted to shrink, maybe he had messed up by saying it in front of Marinette's parents.

"No," Marinette shook her head and pulled away from her mother's hug, but remained close to her as she wiped her tears "I want to tell you…"

Adrien didn't notice when Tom had moved past them to turn the sign of the bakery to closed, nor where he was pulled to the apartment above with Marinette next to him until they were both seated on the couch, a plate of biscuits in front of them.

Marinette took a deep breath and looked at Adrien, who nodded encouragingly at her. She turned to her parents and started to explain everything, since the first moment Lila had shown up. She looked down in shame when she said that yes, she had followed Lila and Adrien that time, but Adrien caught on more on how Lila had been the one that stole his father's book. He heard Marinette explaining how she knew Lila was lying again when she came back, every fake injury, false meeting with celebrities, all of them. But what made Adrien turn to look at her in shock was when Marinette, with her hands in fists, told them about how Lila threatened her in the bathroom, how she had declared war with her because Marinette refused to buy her lying.

What Nino had said had been true, Adrien thought as anger crept on him, but it had been the other way around.

"It was a good thing I wasn't the one akumatized that day-"

Wait, what?

"You were almost akumatized?"

"Ah…but I stopped it!" Marinette looked up at her parents and Adrien "I guess Lila was the one that caught it and-"

"But, Hawkmoth targets those with emotions being overwhelming and from what you said…there's no way Lila felt any bad emotion…"

"And you are saying she's the one that got akumatized?" Sabine inquired, the teens nodding in response.

"And after that…well,"

Marinette ended with the day she got expelled, with Adrien backing up how all those accusations were false.

"But, we saw her modelling with you Adrien" Sabine's expression was stern now, no wonder she was concealing all the anger she had against the Italian girl.

"That… I don't know how she even convinced my father" Adrien had wrinkled the end of his shirt from the entire time he was on that couch it was a mess "but when she came to tell you that she 'had a disease that made her lie' I coaxed her into it."

Marinette looked at him in disbelief.

"I… I didn't know what else to do," he looked down "I couldn't let her get away with it but I didn't know how to help you Marinette, and I keep screwing up with you."

"I…" Marinette wiped her eyes, puffy from the afternoon "I can't say I forgive you right away Adrien, I just…" she sighed "I need time, to feel I can forgive you."

"I understand," but it didn't take away that it hurt.

"That doesn't mean we aren't friends," Marinette offered him a small smile, the first real one Adrien had seen in weeks "friends sometimes argue, disagree and have ups and downs."

"I…yes, I guess it makes sense."

"Adrien," Tom called for him "thank you for coming and telling us."

"Indeed," Sabine stood up and went to hug her daughter again "and I'm sorry Marinette, we should have never doubted you, and we should have been there for you since the beginning."

Marinette squeezed her mom in retaliation, a pang of bittersweet feeling creeping up on Adrien. He stood up and took his bag.

"I… I have to go now, but Marinette" he looked at her and remembered the picnic they were going to organize, his anger coming back at him. He was not going to tell her about it, and he was not going to go. But he was going to fix things "if anything, don't hesitate to text me, ok?"

She nodded and wished him well, as her parents showed him out of the apartment, both looking at him with a mixture of sadness and gratitude Adrien didn't know what to make out of.

It wasn't until he was back in his room that he flopped on the bed and let out a long sigh.

"That was a plan," Plagg said while munching on his cheese "good progress kid."

"I think I could have done more," Adrien sighed "maybe Chloé is right, I'm a spineless worm."

"Don't sell yourself that short" Plagg hovered above him "or maybe, yes, learn from this kid."

Adrien glared at the kwami and moved to his night routine, even if there were still a couple of hours before his usual bedtime, he was just too tired to deal with everything. Wrapped in ladybug style pyjama pants –that he was not ashamed of wearing- and an old t-shirt, Adrien flopped on his bed prepared to let go of the day.

However, the moment he lied down and almost closed his eyes, a blue light blinded him, followed by a ghostly presence hovering right in front of him.

"Good evening Chat Noir," the figure said, "I think we need to talk."


	2. The previous holder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first spirit has come to visit Adrien and start the journey of learning.  
And no, he's not here to take his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments! I wanted to clarify that this fic in no way or shape is bashing or sending Adrien in a guilt-trip.  
As you can see this is loosely based on A Christmas Carol, as Adrien is a smart cookie and will not have a Scrooge like journey. He will learn a few things along the way.
> 
> Also I'm a sucker for humor, if you've read my previous works you'll find out I'm more into humor than angst.

Adrien blinked, rubbed his eyes and blinked again. He pinched an arm and looked at the figure that was still looking back at him with a serious expression. He wasn't dreaming. There was a real specter hovering in front of him.

"This is it," Adrien backed to the end of his bed "this is how I die."

To his surprise, neither the figure nor Plagg reacted to his words, the kwami instead floating around the blue shaped person with amusement and glee. If this was the reaper coming for him then Plagg was not worried at all.

"How are you doing man? How's the afterlife?"

"Calm, peaceful" the figure said, not taking their eyes away from Adrien.

"Wh-what? You know each other?"

"Way, way back" Plagg grinned.

"As I was saying," the figure said again, pushing Plagg away with a finger, much to Adrien's surprise "we need to talk."

"Are you coming to take my soul?"

"No, I- "

"Is this an Akuma?"

"No, it's- "

"Are you a spirit of my past?"

The figure, now that Adrien saw with more clarity that looked like a tall young man, groaned and pinched his nose. If anything it made the blond more nervous about the entire situation. Perhaps something he had eaten? No, that couldn't be, they didn't cause only hallucinations, did they?

"Is this your new chosen?" he turned to Plagg, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Kid watches a lot of cartoons,"

"Hey!"

"Whatever," he turned back to Adrien "My name is Felix, I was a previous holder of the Black Cat miraculous before it landed with you."

Adrien noticed more details on his shape. Felix looked like a young tall person, dressed in slacks and a vest, with a wrinkle-free shirt that fit him quite perfectly. If Adrien wasn't about to pass out from the surprise, he would think the spirit was savvy in stylish outfits. But his choice of outfit reminded him of decades ago, and if he said he was a previous holder, then that had to be more than that.

"Am I…"

"You ask one more time if I'm reaping your soul and I might do it," Adrien closed his mouth "good, as I was saying, I am here to help you."

Adrien looked at Plagg. Help him? If this was a previous holder of the miraculous, was this a magic problem? He had to admit he didn't know much about the Miraculous, something that he wanted to learn more since he met the Guardian of the Miraculous.

"So you are…from the past?"

"Quite, yes" Felix walked to the window, looking at the skyline turning dark with night's arrival "I was asked to come aid you before it's too late."

Adrien gulped.

"You died because of…"

"My cause of death was not because of my duty, don't worry about that," Felix said before Adrien could continue, which left the blond looking embarrassed from even asking "so, tell me how bad is your situation with your Ladybug."

Wait, what?

"Wh- "

Felix looked around his room, to the computer that had all monitors covered in ladybug wallpapers, back to Adrien who was crawling out of his bed and then looked at the polka dot pajama pants.

"Ah," Felix's mouth twitched "so the infatuation stage."

"Excuse you?" Adrien huffed and nearly stomped towards where Felix was standing, floating, Adrien didn't bother to think semantics of that "I am not infatuated with her, I love her."

"Hm," Felix glanced at Plagg who was too busy eating another piece of cheese to care, but Adrien could see the kwami's eyes focused on the two of them "and does she feel the same?"

Adrien was about to answer, when the memory came flooding to him.

_I'm sorry, I love someone else._

He looked to a side, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and annoyance, ignoring the inquisitive stare Felix was throwing at him. Was this a trial? Or maybe Plagg was throwing him a weirdly well-done prank on him.

"Ah," Felix broke the awkward silence "I'll take that's a no."

"But we're meant to- "

Felix raised a hand to shut him up, looking at Plagg who gave a small barely noticeable nod before speaking again.

"I'm going to stop you there" Felix sighed "and I'll give you the benefit of the doubt because you are what, thirteen?"

"Fifteen,"

"Hm," Felix shrugged "just because your miraculous are the yin and yang, the balance and whatnot, doesn't give you a free pass to say she is obligated to love you, has she told you that?"

"She…" Adrien swallowed back the hurt of the memory "she is in love with someone else."

"So if she loves someone else, and if you truly love her and are not infatuated, what do you think is the right thing to do?"

"I…" Adrien glanced at the wallpaper, the image of his lady about to jump, with her yo-yo ready on one hand. He looked at her eyes, at her smile, the fluttering feeling coming back to him full force. He loved her, he did. It was not a phase, an infatuation like Felix ghost said, he was in love with her partner.

And if you loved someone…

"You want them to be happy," Adrien muttered "even if it's not with you."

Plagg hovered over him and patted his cheek, catching Adrien by surprise, but he scratched the kwami's chin with a sad smile.

"Is this why you came here?"

"I said it already."

"To help me, yeah" Adrien sighed "help me in what? Let go of her?"

"Think of me being here as an awakening call," Felix said, "I was once in your spot and a previous Chat Noir came to my aid, just like you in a distant future might do it for a younger generation."

"But help me how?"

"The miraculous gave you a mask," Felix continued "when you put that mask you feel free, don't you?" Adrien nodded "and yet without it, you seem to act too different from your heroic self."

Adrien nodded again. It wasn't because he wanted to. As Adrien Agreste, he had to maintain an image, a posture, and finesse he had grown accustomed to. As Chat Noir, he was free, no longer bound by a famous name, no need to hide his sense of humor or his carefree attitude. It was liberating.

"It's not easy when- "

"When you have a reputation?" Felix shrugged "we seem to be more similar than I thought, but that's why I'm here, to help you find balance between them."

"W-and how is that related to Ladybug?"

Felix rolled his eyes and pointed at the screen again.

"We miraculous holders while different in many things share some similar attitudes" Felix looked back at Adrien "if your Ladybug is like mine, she has no problem being herself with and without the mask," he crossed his arms "but if I was sent here to help you, it means that balance has been tipped off, and the one that can help her is- "

"The black cat."

Felix nodded, a hint of a smile on his ghostly face. Whether it was condescending or not Adrien was not going to ask. So, his lady was herself, confident, smart, caring, a leader, in and out of the mask. But if what Felix said was true, then something had made her lose what Adrien didn't have yet.

"We protect our ladybugs, in and out of battle" Felix kept talking "don't take me wrong Chat Noir, Ladybug can defend herself just fine, but if there is one person she can trust to have her back at all times, it's us."

"And I'm doing a terrible job,"

"Please, spare me the guilt" Felix sighed "we are not perfect, we make mistakes, but you are still a teenager and the good thing about it is that you are still learning."

"Tell me about it" Plagg said "this one was a total disaster when I got him, a grumpy boy that thought he had to kiss Ladybug to break a curse, talk about setting boundaries."

Felix squinted at Plagg who ignored the stare and went back to floating around them, amused by the whole situation. Adrien remained silent, looking from Felix to the wallpaper and back to Felix. So, he had the chance to help, to save his Lady from whatever harm had happened to undo said balance.

"I want to help her" he looked at him "how can I help her? How can I protect her?"

"I just told you."

Adrien couldn't see why Plagg chose this guy for a holder of the ring, but held his comment to himself.

"Find a balance?"

"Yes,"

"Great, but how did you do it?" Adrien crossed his arms "you said we have some similarities; how did you find a balance?"

"That's for you to figure out" Felix looked at the window "my time is almost up but hear me out Chat Noir,"

"Adrien,"

Felix raised an eyebrow.

"I mean," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck "if this is the only time we get to talk, first name sounds better, besides" he eyed the door "I hope no one barges in and hears about me being a superhero."

"Very well, Adrien," Felix shrugged "you will be visited by three more spirits this night, expect the first one at the stroke of midnight."

Now that sounded very familiar to Adrien.

"Wait, you mean ghosts?"

"Yes and no" Felix shrugged "they are not like me, but they will manifest in a way to not startle you, since their real shapes might be too much for your mind."

Like angels, Adrien mused.

"They will guide you in finding the solution to your dilemma," Felix walked towards the window, a hand going through it "good luck Adrien."

"W-wait!" Adrien almost ran towards him "how will I know if I'm doing the right thing?"

But Felix didn't say anything more, phasing through the window and disappearing in the dark of the night. Adrien remained in his place, looking at the window for a good while until Plagg poked him on the cheek.

"Was any of that real?"

"As real as my camembert," Plagg said "but don't take it bad kid, this is not a divine punishment."

"It sure feels a little like that," Adrien glanced at the clock that read a little past ten. He still had time before the so-called first spirit showed up.

"Don't worry Adrien," Plagg hovered back to the pillow and settled on it "I am sure you will solve this out."

Adrien sat back on the bed and looked at the wallpaper one more time. Many of what Felix said still resonated in his head. He was not infatuated, was he? Sure, the moment he saw Ladybug, the first Akuma they fought, it all led to him saying he would love whoever was the girl behind the mask.

With time, the secrecy was becoming more and more infuriating. He knew why they couldn't reveal themselves, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Yet, Ladybug was one of his closest friends, one he cherished way too much.

Maybe, Adrien sighed as he lied back down, maybe he had been pushing a bit too far?

"Hey, Plagg?" Adrien looked at the kwami "am I a bad Chat Noir?"

"No," Plagg yawned "like Felix said, you are still a kid," Adrien frowned "if you were really a bad Chat Noir, I would have taken the ring myself back to the Guardian."

Adrien winced at the thought of that.

"Yet here we are," Plagg kept talking "and look! You haven't been visited by the spirits and you are already figuring things out, if anything, that tells me you are going to succeed."

"Have you done this before?"

"Sometimes," Plagg hummed "Felix was one case, and some others way before you."

Adrien looked back at the ceiling and hummed, processing those words. To help his Lady, he had to find balance. It seems that a lot of things with the Miraculous required balance. And he wanted to help her. He had noticed, the way Ladybug didn't act as usual. It wasn't obvious but Chat knew her, he could tell something out of the mask was bothering her enough to change her behavior when they were patrolling or fighting an Akuma.

Without realizing, Adrien had closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, only to be awoken hours later by a loud gong.

"W-what" he sat up, the covers tangling in his hands as he did, but almost yelled when he spotted someone sitting on the chair of his desk.

"Ah, good, you are awake," they said and stood up to walk towards Adrien.

Adrien almost fell off his bed when he saw the figure that had taken a spot on the corner of his bed. It was very, very familiar. But at the same time it wasn't. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail but loose, her usual outfit gone and now wearing a yellow and white sundress, with white sandals and sunglasses over her head.

Chloé Bourgeois was sitting on his bed, looking at a translucent but well-manicured hand.

"Hello Chat Noir, I'm the Spirit of Time Past," she said, her voice softer than the one Adrien was used to hear from his childhood friend "are you ready?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
You've met the spirit of Time Past (because this is not set during Christmas)  
What memories will they see? Find out in a few days! (Because my groups are starting exams and I have to grade over 100 exams soon)


	3. You can run from the past or learn from it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit of Time Past has appeared. Let's look at the memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I spent my morning rewatching clips just to get some bits of dialogue.

He wanted to pinch himself again, but instead saved the pang of pain and got off his bed to look at Chloé, no, the Spirit of Time Past. She looked so much like his childhood friend, the pursing of lips, the fixed stare on him and the way her posture demanded attention. But at the same time, she wasn't like Chloé, in the way, the eyes looking at him weren't putting him below her but observing, as if she was analyzing him.

It also counted that she had called him Chat Noir instead of his name.

"Ah, hello."

She stood up as well, Adrien surprised at how tall he was in comparison to her. She fixed the back of her dress and walked towards the centre of his room.

"Well, are you ready?"

Adrien looked at Plagg, the kwami awake and floating to the top of Adrien's head, and then to the spirit.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to show you the past," she said, pulling out from a pocket of her dress a very familiar item Adrien had seen before. The top of Queen Bee. Chloé –because Adrien felt better calling her by the name of the person she was looking as than Spirit all the time- prepared the string around it and then tossed it to the ground, the top spinning and gaining speed.

Adrien gasped when the top started to shine and the light moved from the centre of the room to the walls and windows, up to the ceiling until everything around him was a bright white. He closed his eyes, the brightness hurting his sight until he heard Nathalie's voice.

"_Please reconsider, you know what your father wants!"_

Adrien opened his eyes. Gone was his room and the brightness. He was now in the stairs of his school, looking at another him running up the stairs, with the Gorilla and Nathalie behind him.

"_This is what I want to do!" _past Adrien exclaimed at the same time Adrien mouthed the words. He looked to the left, just as the Guardian of the Miraculous tripped, and his past version running towards him to help. Adrien remembered this day. It was the day that started it all.

Adrien looked at the car leaving, but Chloé took his hand and pulled him to the school.

It looked the same as always, Adrien thought. If he judged by the time, classes were about to begin, his suspicions correct when Chloé stopped at the door of his classroom.

"_That's my seat."_

"_But Chloé this has always been my seat."_

Adrien looked at the spirit who pointed at the classroom for him to follow. Adrien went in and saw the situation happening. He heard the conversation happening. He saw Alya standing up for Chloé and taking Marinette with her and Adrien almost jump when he heard the teacher calling for attention.

Was she there the whole time that had happened?

"Why didn't she say anything?" he muttered, but the spirit pointed at where Alya and Marinette were talking.

"_You mean the way Majestia does it, she says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing."_

Adrien stood there, the words resonating within him. He looked at the girls sharing a macaroon and smiling. When was the last time he had seen Marinette smiling alongside Alya? When he first met her she was already sure of herself, not like the one she was seeing right now. Now, it looked like she was reverting to that shy, small side of herself he had never seen.

"Come along," spirit Chloé pulled at him, away from the classroom. Adrien followed behind her, the last words still in his mind. Good people doing nothing. He didn't think of himself as a bad person, and he was trying to be good. But he had done nothing about Chloé back then, nothing about Lila. He didn't want to categorize them as evil but Lila was triumphing in what she wanted to do. Have everyone at her feet and alienating those who didn't.

He shook his head. No, this was something he already knew. This was about him finding the missing balance. Something in these memories had to help him figure that out. He had to, for him, for his lady.

Without realizing, the surroundings changed to his room, but the window told him it was daylight, which meant…

"_What good's a superhero who's imprisoned in his own house?"_

Adrien looked at himself with the miraculous in his hand, how he transformed right away and jumped out of the window. He couldn't help but smile.

"You should have let me explain first," Plagg said from the top of his head.

"I was desperate to get out" Adrien crossed his arms "and it was like a golden opportunity given to me right there."

"Hm, yeah, that rebellious side that was there even before you got me."

Adrien looked at the window and frowned. Plagg did have a point. He had tried to rebel that day, he wanted to go to school, he wanted to make more friends. Sure, he failed the first time but got something more out of it. He got the chance to be a superhero and then got his wish to go to school.

"I met her today," Adrien looked through the window, smiling when he spotted Ladybug crashing into him, remembering that first encounter "she wasn't so sure at first but- "

But she got confident later, he thought, using farfetched ideas to defeat Stoneheart the first time. Adrien remembered that bit as well without looking at it again. But how did that affect the present? He was sure that had been the start of their partnership.

"You're losing focus" Plagg squatted Adrien's forehead with his tail "why are we watching this?"

"Uh…"

The scene around him changed, back to the school where he saw himself offering Marinette the umbrella. The memory hit his heart, a pang of something fluttering inside as he heard his laugh, followed by Marinette's chuckle.

_"See you tomorrow."_

Adrien saw himself walking down the stairs, the shrug he did as he smiled at the thought of having a new friend in Marinette. He turned to look at her smiling as the car drove away and going to her home. The rain kept falling around him, but he didn't feel any cold. If anything he felt warmth pooling inside his chest. That day he had fallen in love and made a friend in someone who turned out to be fantastic.

And now that someone needed a friend.

"_All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing."_

Alya's words came back to him, just as the scene shifted around him, Chloé's hand holding his as she guided him to another memory.

_"Are you trying to be some superhero lecturing me just like Ladybug did? Well thanks, but no thanks."_

It was school alright but this one was way later, back when Lila arrived in class. Adrien remembered that moment at the locker room, his shoulders tensing on that day. He looked at Chloé and frowned.

"I know what I did wrong here, why are you showing me this again?"

"Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it," she just said, guiding him through the hallways, the surroundings moving faster than normal as if someone had hit forward on a tape. Adrien looked back at her. He remembered those moments, he remembered them clear as day. So why was he seeing this scene repeating? He already knew he had given the wrong advice. He was not going to repeat the same mistakes.

"It's not about that" Plagg pulled a strand of his hair to call his attention "watch and learn kid, watch and learn."

Adrien sighed and looked back at the scene, with Lila having everyone around her while Marinette stomped down the stairs ready to call her out.

_"If you humiliate her she'll just be hurt more, making the bad guy suffer has never turned them into a good guy."_

_"You're right, maybe it's not such a big deal."_

Adrien frowned. It was a big deal, now that he knows Lila had threatened Marinette, had used her lying to push everyone away. But even if it had been wrong, humiliating wasn't the option. He realized he hadn't considered Marinette's emotions before, but now that he knew the rest, he felt guilt coming at him again.

"Focus Adrien" Plagg called him out and Adrien gave himself a few slaps on the cheeks.

Right, focus. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows as the scene kept going. Lila had to be stopped, that was for sure. But to call her out right there was a mistake, that he knew too. Lila had proven to be a fearsome Akuma, between Volpina and Chameleon, it was as if she wanted to cause trouble.

"Wait,"

He snapped his head back to Chloé, who was looking at him, her arms crossed as she waited.

"What if we don't have to humiliate her?" Adrien asked, "if we do this the right way, we could, we could expose all of her lies without really humiliating her."

"Now you're talking" Plagg floated in front of him "and how are you planning to do that?"

Adrien opened and closed his mouth, but he couldn't think of something. He looked at Chloé, but she smiled at him and clapped her hands, his surroundings changing to a bright light again, only to reappear back at his room, the top still at his feet.

"Well done, Chat Noir" she picked it up and started to wrap the string around it "it's about the how you do it."

Adrien couldn't help but smile, only for it to disappear when he remembered that day. He could have done many things differently, now he was aware of that. But how? How was he going to work this one out? A part of him wanted to ask Marinette, but he felt she had gone through so much by herself, he couldn't bear to put her through more again.

"And now" Chloé looked at him "let's look at the rest."

The rest? Adrien blinked as Chloé threw the top again, spinning with the same intensity in front of him, the light emanating as well until the scene around him changed.

_"I have a thing planned with friends."_

_"Well, if you change your mind, join me."_

_"We'll see."_

Oh no. Adrien turned to see himself as Chat Noir waving Ladybug, looking just in time at his lady's face showing concern and a frown as he vaulted away.

"This is…" he looked to Chloé "why are you showing me this?"

"There's still one more lesson," she said as she snapped her fingers, the scene changing to his room, the sunset light filtering through the window.

"Oh, I remember this" Plagg said, "do you kid?"

_"She didn't say no."_

_"It doesn't look like she said 'yes' either to me."_

Adrien looked down, embarrassment causing his cheeks to flush. Of course he remembered, it was the day he had planned a romantic dinner only to be left waiting by Ladybug.

The scene shifted again, to that balcony, with the full moon shining above him as Chat Noir and Marinette, his heart thrumming in his chest as he saw the memory unfold before him. He remembered alright, remembered confiding in Marinette and she listened to him.

"_Maybe she had a good reason not to come. Maybe she was tied up with something?"_

"I told you that time," Plagg said, "she didn't say yes."

"I know that now," Adrien frowned "but why are you showing me-"

_"So, how is it? Did you have a nice evening with your "friends"?_

Adrien looked at the fight against Glaciator, his own words startling him. He didn't need to look to know what was happening, he remembered how he had acted out. Shame started to creep up to him.

"Remember what Felix said,"

"Yeah," Adrien sighed, looking at the memory changing to both him and Ladybug on that balcony. He saw himself listening to Ladybug saying there was someone else, and himself giving her that rose. He didn't need to step closer to know what he told her.

"_I understand Ladybug; you are my best friend too."_

"So much of a friend huh," he looked at the kwami "I owe her an apology."

The scene shifted again, Adrien looking at everything frozen around him.

_"You go your way, I'll go mine."_

_"Please don't tell me you're mad at me about the rose."_

_"There may be a certain chill now between us"_

_"I get it but we should focus on saving Paris right now."_

_"We don't always have to do everything together, after all, it's not like we're a couple"_

Oh, why did he say that? Adrien covered his face, the heat of the embarrassment enough to melt the memory ice, but that didn't happen, instead, he sat on the floor and groaned out.

"There's one more," Chloé placed a hand on his shoulder. Adrien looked up at her and winced.

"More? Is it worse than this? I get it, I get the mistake I did" he sighed "I shouldn't have pushed my feelings like that and I made a mistake as a superhero."

"Go on," Plagg said next to him as the scene faded away around them, returning to his room "what else?"

"Being Chat Noir gave me freedom, but also a responsibility with the city" he sighed "I should have done that from the start too, be a good partner."

"Very well," Chloé picked up the top and put it away "and now you have more pieces."

"If good people do nothing then evil will triumph," Adrien said "I know there can be other ways to deal with a liar, and I know Lila doesn't want redemption," he felt his shoulders tensing at that. He didn't need a vision of that day to remember how Lila tricked him as Chameleon, proving that she didn't want to change, she would keep lying to get her way.

He remembered the day of the photoshoot, where he told Lila to make up something to fix things with Marinette, but now he knew he had to do something more. Something bigger. His father was not going to be of help since he had so easily allowed Lila to be in a photo session without verifying her words.

"But I can't ask Marinette," he turned to Plagg "I don't want to put her through this again, Chloé is still on vacation with her mom, and I first need to give Ladybug a long due apology before even asking her to help me out here, she knows Marinette, I'm sure she'd help her if I asked her."

He didn't see Plagg's eye roll but turned to look at Chloé, who was walking towards the window.

"Thank you," he said, earning a smile from the spirit.

"This isn't over young Chat," she said, her shape turning more and more translucent, "your journey is halfway done, the next spirit shall appear soon."

"And I'll be waiting" Adrien nodded, as the Spirit of Time Past disappeared before him, leaving him back in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to push this chapter now because this week it'll be heavy for me so I won't have another chapter until maybe Friday. Anywho, thanks for reading!


	4. No time like the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit of Time Present is here.  
Just what is Adrien about to observe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy this week was hell, I only have one exam missing on Monday but that's 60 to grade in a day. Anyway, here's the next chapter with the Spirit of Time Present. Enjoy!

Adrien glanced at the clock. It was a little past one and no sign of the next spirit. Even so, he was wide awake, his mind reeling with ideas and theories on how he was going to foil Lila's web of lies. So many questions were rolling in his mind while he walked around his room, arms crossed while he came up with question after question, the inquiries piling up in his mind.

Should he go with the teachers? He had seen how little of help they've been with this situation, so that was out of question. The principal? He believed every lie Lila told, not to mention he was afraid of a bad reputation.

Should he tell Marinette? As much as he wanted to, a part of him was adamant to do so, since he didn't want to pull her down to more anguish thanks to Lila. He was serious in wanting to be by her side, after all, they were friends. And Marinette was someone that was always there for him. Heck, he had called her their everyday Ladybug.

Well, Adrien snapped his fingers in realization, then he could be like her every day Chat Noir in protecting her from evil.

Plagg snickered behind him.

"What?"

"That sounds funny."

Adrien's face flushed. He hadn't realized he had said that last part out loud. He ignored Plagg and continued his pacing. How was he going to convince his friends? He still had the bitterness of the picnic they were planning to do without Marinette. After everything she had done for them? For him?

He shook his head. No, he couldn't let his emotions overtake him.

They were all mostly blinded by all the supposed things Lila had been doing, and the possible networking they were going to have because Lila was telling names left and right. Adrien frowned. How had he not seen it before? Maybe they weren't hurt now but then? What would happen when the lies came undone?

The clock changed to 01:30 in the morning when a sharp knock startled him. He looked at Plagg but the kwami had moved to nap on his pillow. Adrien threw the covers on him and moved to open the door, careful to position himself in a way it blocked the sight of his pillows just in case Plagg shifted in his sleep.

He was shocked to see Kagami standing outside of his room.

"K-Kagami?"

"Hello Chat Noir," she said with a sharp tone and stepped into Adrien's room "it seems you have worked out your situation before my arrival."

Ah, so the next spirit, Adrien thought as he let her pass by him. He closed the door and followed her. The spirit that had taken Kagami's image walked and moved so similar like her, Adrien had trouble seeing if it was the spirit's personality or a very good impersonation.

She wasn't dressed like Kagami usually was. She was wearing what seemed to be an outfit based on her alter-ego Ryuko combined with her normal outfit, the skirt was longer and completely black, with red leggings and black polished shoes. Instead of a white shirt, she had a long black coat with red swirls around the sleeve cuffs and back.

"Are you…"

"I'm the Spirit of Present Time," she said, "I see my partner left on a good note with you, as I said, you are already working it out."

"Yes," Adrien straightened himself.

"The Miraculous grants powers but also responsibilities," Kagami said "the key to it is balance."

She pulled out a fencing sword as she spoke, Adrien taking a glimpse at it. It wasn't like the one Kagami used for practice. This one seemed to shine under her grip, the tip emanating a small glow that illuminated the area they were around.

"I am about to show you the ramifications of the present," she pointed the sword at him "Chat Noir, every decision we make, every choice we do, creates ripples in our time."

"Y-yes of course," Adrien tried not to put his guard up against the sword. He had no idea what Kagami was going to do, but as a Spirit, he had to be sure to show how on board he was with the situation.

Kagami nodded and lifted her sword, only to touch Adrien's head with it. Adrien felt like he had been dunk in freezing water. His skin had goosebumps as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. For a moment his lungs shrunk, his nose plugged as he gasped for air.

And just like it had started, it was over. Adrien looked down to see he was still in his pajamas, but he wasn't in his room anymore. He looked up to see he was standing right in front of Marinette's home. The sky above him was bright and devoid of clouds. It looked like a nice sunny day.

"What," he looked around but the Spirit was nowhere nearby, not even Plagg was with him this time. The streets weren't empty, but it seemed like no one was paying attention to him. He walked towards a man that was on the phone, but his eyes widened when his hand passed through him like he was a ghost.

"Oh, this is a vision then," Adrien turned around to see the park. If he had to guess it was around noon, with some kids playing and a group gathering on the far side. He squinted his eyes and recognized them all. They were his classmates. They were carrying things and setting a blanket on the grass and the realization hit Adrien.

This was the day of the picnic. But the one Nino had just told him. The one everyone arranged to have without Marinette.

He walked towards them, his hands balled in fists at his sides. One thing was to alienate their classmate, but to have the audacity of doing it right where she would see? The park was next to her house!

It was just when he was right up in Nino's space that he remembered, he wasn't there. They couldn't see him let alone hear him.

Adrien groaned but shook his head. He was here for a reason after all.

"_It's too bad we couldn't get the usual pastries,"_

"_It would have been rude- "_

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure my aunt makes samples for all of you so you can try really good patisserie, she is a world-wide baker after all."_

Adrien whipped his head at the sound of Lila's voice, his left eye twitching when he spotted her with the other girls of his class, gathered around Lila like moths to a flame. He didn't want to listen to them, he wanted to make them see sense in what they were doing was ostracizing a classmate, but he was unseen by them.

Has this how it had been before? Adrien blinked at that thought that crossed his mind. Had he said something against them before? The few times he could remember were when they celebrated that time they thought Chloé had left for good.

And even then he hadn't taken into account the reason behind it for them to do so.

It was then that Lila looked up at him and Adrien froze. Was she able to see him?

But she was giving a sly smile, her eyes a little above his and he turned around to see that no, Lila wasn't looking at him but at Marinette's home, where he spotted her right at the back door of her house.

Adrien's heart broke when he looked at her. Even from the distance, he could see the way her shoulders slumped on her frame, her eyes not looking at the group but at the ground. She looked just like how Adrien saw in that first vision a few hours ago.

Lila turned her eyes back to the group and laughed as she pulled an arm around Alya while the blogger took her phone for a photo and Adrien's stomach burned. This was beyond cruel. Lila had to have done this on purpose.

It was then that he spotted a purple butterfly flying towards her and his heart stopped. No, he walked towards Marinette, his steps quickening as the Akuma approached her. Not her, he thought in desperation, anyone but her.

Adrien ran out of the park and stretched his hands to push her when he phased right through her and the scenery around him changed.

It was night time, but he still wasn't in his room but the streets of Paris, where he saw Ladybug sitting on the edge of a rooftop, her eyes fixed on the Eiffel Tower. Adrien looked around and blinked when he saw himself sitting next to her. As Chat Noir.

"_My lady?"_

"_Today was too close,"_ Ladybug sighed _"it's concerning."_

"_You mean the Akuma that almost got…"_

"_That girl can't handle more akumas targeting her Chat,"_ Ladybug said, _"it's getting too dangerous."_

Adrien held his relief inside. Marinette hadn't been akumatized but what Ladybug was saying worried him more. More times? Had Marinette been targeted multiple times? He tried to work out when that could have been, many situations coming up, the majority related to Lila.

"_But, Buginette, even if it happens, we will be able to defeat the Akuma and help her,"_ he heard himself say.

"_Perhaps," _she looked at the sky, and Adrien wanted to reach to her, hold her, assure her that he was going to be there for Marinette.

"_I just don't think I'll be that strong."_

Ladybug's words froze him in place. He couldn't hear the rest because the scene stopped there. What did she mean? Was she close to Marinette? Adrien bit his thumb. He also didn't think he would be able to face an akumatized Marinette. Something inside him yelled at him it was wrong, how would he even fight his princess?

Adrien's thoughts halted. He called her princess of course when he was Chat Noir. Why did he think it now? Marinette was special to him, even if she was the second friend she made on that day, she was always there to show him kindness, even after that rough start. She always gave the extra mile for him and even if she sometimes looked nervous around him, Adrien never felt less appreciated around her.

She was special to him yes. A dear friend. A good friend that needed his support. He wanted to be there for her as well, support her, protect her, hold her close-

Wait.

Adrien blushed. Where did that last thought come from?

The scene changed. He was back at school, his classroom with everyone but Marinette and himself in it. Adrien found himself at the doorway, with Alya talking with Lila on the place that belonged to Marinette.

"_I mean, it is weird that she is always away or unseen whenever there's an Akuma,"_ she said in a hushed tone _"for all we know, she might be helping Hawkmoth!"_

"_And she is the only one from the class that hasn't been akumatized."_

"_What about Adrien?" _he heard Nino turn to them "_he hasn't been akumatized either._"

"_Because Adrien is nothing but good,"_ Lila sighed and Adrien's skin crawled _"while Marinette? I know she's been your friend but after the things she's said to me…"_

The anger rose again in Adrien's throat. He hated that, people assuming he was perfect, a model boy that did nothing wrong. If anything, Adrien was more and more aware that he had lots of flaws, but he wanted to do good. He wanted to learn from them and be around people who didn't put him on a damn pedestal.

He turned to a side to control his anger when he saw Marinette, her eyes widened as she listened to the same conversation that was going on in the classroom, and his anger increased more.

Marinette was strong. Marinette was determined. She didn't need anyone to take her fights.

But Marinette was a person. She was a teen just like him, someone that needed a friend, someone that stood by her side.

"_Ladybug can defend herself just fine, but if there is one person she can trust to have her back at all times, it's us."_

Felix's words resonated in his brain. Didn't he say that before he was shown all these visions? He was going to be her every day Chat Noir.

The Marinette in front of him turned on her heels and ran away from the school, with Adrien following after her, desperation in his eyes as he ran after her. There was nothing he could do right then, nothing but watch how Marinette bumped into someone else that caught her before she fell.

"_S-sorry,"_

"_Marinette?"_

Adrien looked at Luka's expression frowning in concern as he held Marinette by the shoulders, talking to her with his calm tone until she calmed down. Adrien's stomach twisted inside him at how easy Luka managed to do that with her, how easy Marinette's shoulders slumped and leaned on the musician. But he growled in frustration when he saw yet another purple butterfly going their way. Luka had to do something, Marinette was too vulnerable right now!

"_Marinette,"_

"_There's one here isn't it?"_ Marinette laughed with tears falling down her eyes, it made Adrien's heart clench.

"_You can resist it Marinette,"_ he heard Luka say while the butterfly hovered above Marinette.

"_I just don't think I'll be that strong."_

Adrien remained frozen on his spot as darkness came back to his surroundings. He was back in his room, the clock marking it was already past 3 in the morning, but Adrien couldn't care less about that.

There was no doubt. Marinette was going to be akumatized.

But her choice of words, they resonated inside Adrien.

"Chat Noir?" he heard Kagami's voice "have you seen what is happening?"

"Y-I…"

Adrien couldn't put his thoughts in coherent order. The words she said, the attitude, the traits. Adrien's brain was processing it all too fast. Marinette and Ladybug, Ladybug and Marinette. Even if he knew just how wrong was what Lila had said, there was a speck of truth in that Marinette was never around during Akuma attacks.

"Kid?" he heard Plagg approaching him, poking him on the cheek but he was too focused on his thoughts.

Marinette always disappeared during Akuma attacks. Same like he.

Marinette always had creative ways to do anything put in front of her. Ladybug had way too creative plans to defeat Akuma. Marinette was goal-driven like Ladybug. Marinette was loyal, determined, kind and caring like Ladybug.

"What did he see?"

"The now," the spirit replied, "but what he is gathering is up for him to realize."

Ladybug had the same shade of eyes as Marinette. Ladybug had the same damn hairstyle like Marinette. Ladybug stayed up until late night with him and Marinette had bags under her eyes, waving them off as late-night projects.

"Adrien? Answer me, kid, you are worrying me."

Adrien had met them both on the same day.

"Marinette is Ladybug."

He blinked, looking at Plagg and the spirit. Kagami put her sword away and gave them both a curt nod before walking towards the door, disappearing before she even touched it.

"Marinette is Ladybug" Adrien looked at Plagg, his eyes scanning the kwami to see if he was right, his suspicions coming true when Plagg didn't laugh it off.

"Well shoot, that was not the lesson you had to see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, my boy, you have no idea.
> 
> Thank you for reading, the next chapter might be around Friday-Saturday because, like I said, one more exam.


	5. Stop panicking it's not a big…ok maybe it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intermission before the last spirit shows up.  
Adrien needs an aspirin after all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell grading exams took a lot of me. Not to mention the paperwork afterwards. I have to go back to my Master's work because I'm also doing Inktober and next month is NaNo so I want to have this finished before November otherwise you won't get anything for a full month.
> 
> Also, this is a chapter I wanted to write since I outlined this. Warning, a little OOC Adrien, thoughts going miles per hour might cause that.

Adrien had been taught since he was ten to be calm against adversity and face it head-on. He was collected. Years of modelling, fencing, studying and etiquette had taught him to act under pressure with a firm stand and tranquillity. To not let his emotions run wild. He was poised, calm, controlled.

At least until he came back to his room after a ghostly vision.

"Aaaaaaaaaah" Adrien broke. His mind was a loop of 'Marinette is Ladybug, I found out who Ladybug is, Marinette is Ladybug' over and over until Plagg pinched him hard on the arm "hey!"

"You are freaking out," Plagg deadpanned at him.

"Of course I am! Oh shit, oh shit oh no, no, no" Adrien paced around the room, his hands were ruffling his hair, tugging at it as if that was going to help him. Thoughts were a mix in his head, the ideas tangling and ravelling so fast it was starting to bring him a headache.

"Kid,"

"Shit, fuck, no, this, oh no," Adrien's breath quickened "what am I going to do? What will I do? Oh shit, this is bad; this is very bad."

"Adrien- "

"Plagg cataclysm my memories!" he held the kwami in his hands "or my eyes! Make me forget what I saw!"

"You and I both know that's not going to happen" Plagg squirmed away from Adrien's hands.

"Ladybug is going to murder me, she's going to bury me six feet under and then dance on my grave,"

"You're overreacting,"

"W-wh- excuse me?" Adrien turned at Plagg, his voice a pitch higher than usual "I just figured out Ladybug's sec- "he lowered his voice "secret identity."

"I'm surprised you did, with that oblivious head of yours it was taking forever" Plagg shrugged, prompting Adrien to groan and pace again.

"Pl-agh! That is not the point!" he whispered, his cheeks flushed out of frustration "the point is, she's going to murder me, dispose of me, find another Chat Noir, oh I can't no."

"I doubt it," Plagg said "how did you finally figure it out? Because that was not what you were supposed to see."

Adrien ignored the kwami. Why did he say finally? Was it that obvious that one of his closest friends was also the superheroine and saviour of Paris?

A little voice in his head said yes. He opted to ignore it.

"It doesn't matter now! I know and she doesn't know that I know and oh God when she finds out she's going to be so upset! What if she decides I can't be Chat Noir anymore? What if she decides she can't be Ladybug anymore?!"

"You already said that- "

"I'm thinking too many things Plagg!" Adrien hissed through his teeth "can't process everything!"

He sat on his bed and groaned, his hands covering his face as all realization fell upon him like a ton of bricks. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. He was so full of emotions he didn't know how to process all of them.

He was, of course, excited; the girl he was in love with was someone he already knew! And he meant what he had said all that time ago, he'd love whoever was behind that mask. For her to be Marinette, someone close to him, it was a dream come true! Marinette was so kind and loyal and determined he couldn't help the small part of him growing about her being his companion.

But with that also came embarrassment and confusion. Marinette was goal-driven, compassionate, stubborn and direct. The more he thought about Marinette the more his heart did weird leaps inside him. Were they always there or just now that he figured out who Ladybug was? Not to mention how many times he had said how good of a friend she was. Did he already have feelings for Marinette before? Or were they just popping out because of the realization? They weren't two different people; they were the same. Two halves of a whole and Adrien was still trying to piece them together in his mind.

The shame also came onto him. He had violated a rule, a secret that was not for him to see. Maybe that was not what he was supposed to figure out but alas his brain decided to piece those things together. How was he going to even face her afterwards? Worst case scenario she would renounce the miraculous or he would have to give it up. Not to mention…

"I failed them both at once," Adrien flopped back on his bed "Plagg how am I going to fix this?"

"Which of everything?"

Adrien rolled on his bed. Too many emotions and he still had one more visit to attend to. This explained the lack of balance Felix had mentioned. Marinette had been bullied and ostracized by their classmates, by Lila, that it was also affecting her duties as Ladybug. Adrien felt another emotion coming back to him, the anger at Lila, at his classmates, at himself for what he had let happen.

"I have to…" Adrien stood up "I have to see her; I have to tell her- "

"Wow, wow" Plagg hovered in front of him "look at the time kid, it's four in the morning."

"But,"

"And what are you going to tell her? That you found out who she is? After she had a good healing moment with Adrien not so long ago?"

Adrien bit his thumb. Plagg, no matter how much Adrien hated to admit, was right. There was no point in going right away to see Marinette. He had no plan on how to tell her he knew. And he was not going to let his identity a secret to her unless she asked. But if he did that, Marinette would maybe feel betrayed and hurt. He didn't want that anymore.

He had to tell her of course. But there had to be a right way to do so. Adrien needed a plan.

"Not to mention from your freaking out you aren't so keen on your girlfriend being pigtails."

"She's not my g- "Adrien huffed "and it's not because of that! I, agh!" Adrien rolled on his bed "I'm happy it is her but this is too much!"

"It's not that deep Adrien,"

"It is!" Adrien sat back up "I'm so excited over knowing and guilty about knowing and happy it is Marinette but confused about my feelings now! And I can't go without telling her that I know because there wouldn't be trust anymore but if I tell her we'll have to give up being Ladybug and Chat Noir and I can't let that happen! Marinette is amazing, she cares too much, she is an excellent Ladybug! I can't take that away from her because I decided to put two and two together."

"Ok, maybe it is deep," Plagg hovered in front of him "you are in this deep."

"You think?" Adrien glared at him "I don't know what to do" he plopped back on the bed, exhausted from all the thinking.

He was in a metaphorical between the sword and wall situation. A lose-lose game because there was no way he would be able to hide something so important from Lady-Marinette.

Even now the image of both merging was causing his head and heart to throb.

"No," Adrien punched the mattress and stood up again "no, there has to be a solution to all of this, a way to, to fix everything."

He just had to think. He figured it out on his own, what is to say Marinette did so too? The consequences of them knowing each other identities? Now he understood how important it was for his lady, classmate, to keep it a secret. But Hawkmoth hadn't been able to find out about them and even after all this time no one else had been close to figuring out their identities.

And perhaps, Adrien sighed, they could work this out. Maybe they would be able to create a system for each other, because while Adrien could hide behind extracurricular activities and his overloaded schedule, Marinette didn't have that alibi. The vision of the present –or immediate future but Adrien wasn't going to think about semantics at that time- came back to him. Lila was planting even more seeds of doubt against her. To say Marinette was Hawkmoth's ally? That was so low Adrien wanted to jump right out and tear a new one off the Italian girl.

But that was not going to work, He needed realistic plans.

So, Adrien bit his thumb, if he could nudge Marinette into finding out who he was on her own, that wouldn't be downright telling her. Then again, he would have to be around and be prepared for that blow out that would occur. He would need to, Adrien sighed, do this with his head rather than his heart.

He remembered Heroes' Day, how it had turned out against Chloé since she publicly announced she was Queen Bee. He couldn't tell for sure but had a hunch Carapace and Rena Rouge knew of each other's identities and that had become a problem too that day.

Yes, he was not ashamed of how his emotions ran faster than his thoughts. But this time, he had to play it on the logical side. He would have to listen to all the downsides and then, with the most objective tone possible, bring up the positives of them finally knowing. If it meant to put his feelings on hold for the sake of defeating Hawkmoth, well, he was willing to do it for her.

Besides, she's in love with someone else.

The thought halted his steps. Ladybug had mentioned it. Repeatedly to him. Adrien's heart clenched in his chest, the vision of Luka holding a distressed Marinette popping in his mind. Of course, he had to also remember that part.

"No," Adrien shook his head "use your brain, Adrien, think objectively."

The heartbreak hurt but he had to focus. So long Hawkmoth didn't figure out they knew each other outside of the mask, Adrien thought, that was enough of an advantage. And if they could hang out outside of the mask they could work a way to throw him off their trail because what would two teenagers know about a magic terrorist?

The shift in their dynamic was going to change. The balance was either going to be strengthened or broken. Adrien was a step ahead here but he wanted the board to be even for both of them. He loved Ladybug, Adrien sighed, with that logic he loved Marinette. But the image was still strong in his mind, the processing taking still its sweet time.

"Alright," Adrien shook his hands, buzzing with energy again "Alright, I have a plan."

"You do?"

"I have… a percentage of a plan" he frowned "but it's better than nothing!"

Plagg didn't laugh only because Adrien was beyond his usual composure. But he kept it for later. He knew, oh he knew if the two miraculous holders didn't sort out the reveal about their identities then it would be the end. He trusted pigtails, however, as she was a smart girl. Tikki was fond of her and if she could help talk this through then things were going to turn out for the best.

"Now to find out when would be a perfect time to tell her," Adrien kept muttering "tomorrow, well today I need to take Marinette away from her home, last she needs it for Lila to rub it in her face what she's up to, ugh I should have told her about the picnic," he slammed a fist on his hand, resolve in his posture "it was around noon so I can pop around before it all begins, and I'll be with her if she allows me to…or I could…"

He could call Luka, set him and Marinette up for a date or a hang out at least. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant she would be with someone else.

Suddenly the temperature in his room started to drop, condensation forming on the crystals. Plagg dashed to the inside of his shirt while Adrien hugged himself, shivering and teeth chattering. Was it an Akuma? He looked outside but the cold had made his windows frosty. He jumped when an invisible finger traced figures on one, shaping themselves into letters.

"Hello CN" Adrien read, his voice quivering with the cold "are you the n…next spirit?"

The word "yes" showed up on the next crystal and Adrien looked around, hoping to find the spirit, only to be faced with a tall figure covered in a dark cloak. Their face was hidden and the sleeves were too long to cover their hands.

"I…I g-guess you are the spirit of F-future time?"

The spirit nodded.

"A-alright," he walked towards them "I-I am ready."

And with that, everything around him turned white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Kwami Buster this morning when I had 90% written of this chapter.  
Why world, why.  
After this there will be 2 maybe 3 (if I go for an epilogue) chapters left!


	6. Where we are going we don't need roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future vision is here. Just what is in store for Adrien?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November is so close. I pushed this through in a few hours because boy I wanted the shenannigans of the future.
> 
> Warning as it is said, this is the future vision.
> 
> Also no spoilers of s3 finale since I had this way before it happened. I did notice maybe one or two details are similar to it but nothing plot related so don't worry on that area.

Adrien should have got used to the feeling but he didn't. His eyes felt watery as he blinked the light away, his sight adjusting to the new scenario before him. There were trees and a few benches, a fountain and a big statue dedicated to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

It was Paris alright, he recognized that much. But if this was the spirit of Future Time then, how far in the future was he sent? A few weeks? Months? Years?

Adrien looked around but the spirit was nowhere to be seen. Plagg had hovered out of his shirt to look as well, but the kwami was surprisingly quiet. Maybe, Adrien thought, if he walked a little he would know, have a general idea.

His first instinct told him to go towards the bakery, but before he could turn around, he spotted a familiar face on the other side of the park. Adrien walked in that direction, stopping when he saw who had to be his friend Nino, only older. This Nino was taller, lanky on the arms and with a mismatched beard it made Adrien think he must've shaved in a hurry. His eyes were sunken and dark behind massive eye bags, with his glasses held together by tape. He looked older alright, around his twenties probably? Adrien was bad at calculating but he didn't look like a teen anymore.

Adrien gaped at how time had affected his friend. His posture was slouched, he looked like he hadn't had a good sleep in days, his shirt looked too big on him and there was no sign of his hat or headphones on his presence.

"Nino?" Adrien couldn't believe his eyes, looking at his friend typing something on his phone, frustration written all over his face. He looked at Nino putting the phone on his ear, a foot tapping in frustration as he waited for the other person to answer.

"Where are you?" he snapped at the phone "it's been three hours Alya!"

Adrien blinked. This was the first time he had seen Nino raise his voice like that, not even when he stood up against his father.

"I don't care what your excuse is this time" he snapped "you demanded visitation but you are not fulfilling your part!"

Visitation? Adrien was stunned. Did they have a child? Were they not together anymore? What had happened?

"Well, I also have work! Bills to pay!" Nino grunted, "just tell me where you are and I'll go pick her up."

Adrien followed after his friend, curiosity and dread eating him up. What had happened between those two? He had seen them dating, they were a sweet, almost perfect couple. Sure, Adrien thought, teenage romance would fade sometimes but they seemed so solid, he had to know what had made them drift apart so bad.

Time sped up around him because next thing Adrien was in another side of town, with Nino holding a toddler close to him, his face still angry and the only reason he wasn't yelling was for the little girl asleep in his arms.

"I cannot believe you" he was arguing with a woman who had to be Alya, "you put our daughter at risk too?"

"I did not!" Alya jabbed a finger at his face, "how dare you to call me unethical Lahiffe."

Adrien winced at those two. Alya looked as bad as Nino. She was still carrying her phone ready to record, but her eyes were as sleep-deprived as Nino's, her foot tapping insistently on the asphalt. She must have been trying to catch a scoop, Adrien guessed, but there were no signs of Akuma's or his older self around. Perhaps Alya had become a professional reporter after all?

"Oh, so a paparazzi is a high moral job" he scoffed "this is your final warning Alya, you drag our child to this stunt again and I'll call the lawyers to remove your rights."

"Don't you dare" she seethed at him, "I told you, she couldn't help me because of her husband having a major problem with his company- "

"Oh spare me that story" Nino turned around, "I told you I didn't want to hear from them again."

Alya's eyes hardened and glared at Nino walking away from them but she turned around and took out her phone to record at an open window.

"What is…" Adrien squinted at the window "what just happened?"

"Oh, this is not so good" Plagg showed up next to him "your friends had the short end of the stick alright."

"It's not funny" Adrien glared at him "I don't see how any of that could have happened."

"Oh I have plenty of ideas" Plagg shrugged his paws "what about you?"

Adrien crossed his arms and kept looking at Alya who was trying to get closer to the window. Sure, Adrien could see that part of Alya hadn't changed. But for her to become a paparazzi? To ignore a child, she had with Nino? Just what had happened?

Alya's phone chimed and she picked it up, annoyance still in her voice.

"Yes? No, he just came and" she huffed "look, I have to snap this photo if I want to pay my rent, I'll be there soon, just" she groaned "please tell me _he_ is not going to be there too."

She hung up and went closer to the building, but Adrien was stunned. Who did Alya speak to? He didn't need to know more about what she was trying to do, he was familiar with paparazzi's meddling of life, but he never expected Alya to become one.

His curiosity won him again, even more, when Plagg flew past him towards the building, forcing Adrien to run after him.

It was a hotel, but not the one Chloé lived at. If anything, this one looked more majestic and reserved at the same time, Adrien was amazed. The decoration was on point, elegant without being overbearing, and he couldn't help but marvel at it. It wasn't until Plagg tugged him on the ear that he remembered he was going to find whoever Alya was trying to photograph that he went up the stairs, his steps lighter as he reached in no time what had to be the fourth or fifth floor.

Adrien felt weird when he touched a door, his hand phasing through it like it was nothing. The inside was a very elegant hotel room, a suite if he had to guess, with a colour pattern so warm it made him feel cosy.

But what surprised him was that the current occupant of the room was no other than Chloé Bourgeois. She was sitting on a chaise, phone on her ear as she applied a coat of polish to a well-manicured nail. Her hair was long and braided, with different hair clips and ornaments on it, none of them tacky but elegant. She didn't look tired she looked quite pleased, without a frown or a pout on her face.

"I'm telling you, she's been trying to get a photo for the past hour" she moved to the next finger "of course I could get her escorted out but I have more important things to attend to than a lousy paparazzi" she rolled her eyes "uh like your business? Speaking of which, I have very good news for you, hm" she put the nail polish away "it will go without a hitch you'll see, and do us both a favour and avoid the tabloids" she blew her nails "you know who is crawling to them again, anyway, see you in a while," she laughed "of course I'll go, I cannot wait to see some of their faces."

Chloé grabbed the phone and set it on the dresser, then walked around to fan her nails. Adrien was stunned as she walked past him. Chloé sounded so different and moved so different from the one he had seen. He saw her sitting on a desk that was in the room and use her other hand to access bank accounts, his eyes widening when he saw large sums being donated to numerous charities, with her not frowning or belittling what she was doing.

"This…can't be a bad thing" Adrien muttered, "Chloé changed for good, that's nice, isn't it?"

"Hm" Plagg crossed his paws, "I think that's not what you're supposed to see."

Adrien raised an eyebrow but the phone on Chloé's dresser started to ring. She stood up to pick it up, only to roll her eyes and answering, a frown clearly on her face.

"The answer is still no" she said "no young man, I don't think you understand, if anything good came out of you marrying that woman was that I finally saw how much of a pushover you really are, the meeting will still happen and you best be prepared because I have a plan so solid you'll wish to have finished that minor in business."

"Did she…" Adrien's feet lost balance as the image changed one more time, this time with him almost falling on his knees in front of Le Grand Hotel. There was a sign by the door, welcoming the student generation Adrien was part of, his eyes widening when he saw he was indeed at least 10 years in the future.

"So this is what she meant" Adrien moved towards the reception area, following people dressed quite formally for an ex-colleague reunion. The place was decorated with gold and silver balloons, the tables set around a dance area where he spotted a couple of familiar faces.

He saw Kagami, her hair longer now and loose on her back, smiling at some girls Adrien guessed were classmates. He didn't know Kagami had made more friends and while he was happy to see that, he couldn't help but to feel bad he had missed that part of her life. Did that mean she was free from her mother's iron fist too?

On one table was Nino, who was bouncing the little girl he had seen him with before, talking with two guys Adrien recognized as Kim and Max. Adrien walked towards them, but the conversation was more about what had happened when Nino went to pick his child from Alya.

"She has gotten worse" Nino sighed, giving his little girl a bright plush toy for her to play with "I don't, I don't want my baby girl to be around that woman you know?"

"The nerve she would have to even show her face here" Kim crossed his arms, with Max nodding by his side.

"There is an 83.15% of probability of that happening," he said while typing something on his phone "up to 90.4% if the whole class decides to show up."

"And to bring that guy?" Kim scoffed "no offence Nino but, come on."

"I know" Nino took a long sip of his cup "I should have known sooner."

Adrien was puzzled. Were they talking about him? About Lila? About Marinette? He looked around and couldn't help but notice none of them was there yet. He spotted Alya, alone by a corner tapping furiously on her phone, he spotted Juleka dancing with Rose, Juleka's hair now a pixie cut while Rose's reached her waist, both blissfully ignoring Alya. Adrien even saw Ivan and Mylène, who was animatedly talking with people from other classes but the same generation they were.

He didn't see a sign of Marinette, or himself for that matter.

Had something happened? Adrien felt a pang of pain in his chest. No, he was not going to even touch that line of thought.

The doors opened and Adrien noticed Chloé making her appearance again, dressed in a dashing yellow and black cocktail dress that made a few heads turns. Even after all those years she still held high the colours of the Bee. But what caught his attention was the woman walking behind her, smiling as she talked with someone Adrien couldn't get to see yet.

Marinette looked beautiful, was the first thought that crossed Adrien's mind. She had her hair down in curls at the end, her eyes adorned with blue eyeshadow that made her already blue eyes pop out more, in a red and black dress that adorned her figure so smooth it made his heart leap. Adrien also managed to saw the ladybug miraculous still on her ear.

She still was Ladybug. That was good.

He took a step closer, only to halt when he saw Marinette was holding onto the arm of a man he knew very well. He was smiling as he brushed a hair out of Marinette's face, laughing with her and taking her hand to the dance floor.

Marinette was dancing already, smiling to no one but Luka Couffaine.

If this were a real moment Adrien could easily get akumatized by the heartbreak he was feeling.

The girl –now a woman- of his dreams in the arms of someone else. All Adrien could think of was how happy, how relaxed she looked.

Was this a future where he disappeared? Adrien held his chest, the shirt wrinkling under his fingers. It was horrible for some but better for others. Was this the future meant for him?

He couldn't' dwell on that idea too much, his line of sight focusing on Nino who looked at the couple with a sad smile, to Alya who looked at them with a scowl, to the front doors that were opening again to reveal a new couple walking towards the dance floor.

Adrien's eyes widened in surprise. It was him alright, taller, with slightly longer hair but skinny. He recognized the model smile in his face, he had to practice it in front of a mirror. Adrien was no fool to his expressions, he could tell his future self was miserable. Someone was walking next to him but Adrien couldn't see who they were, as the spirit of Future Time had shown up right in front of them to block out.

Adrien felt the environment in the room shift to tension. He looked at Marinette, who didn't bat an eye at him and instead pulled Luka close to her to whisper something in his ear, the man nodding and taking her off to the table that had refreshments, close enough to where Adrien was currently looking at everything. If this vision were more tangible, he could have sworn he smelled the sweet scent of vanilla and cinnamon from Marinette. But he saw a few of his classmates eyeing him and turning their face away from him, some even scoffing in disdain. He looked at Nino's table where the man opted to check on his daughter, with Kim glaring daggers at his future self.

"I don't…" Adrien looked at his side where Kagami had materialized next to Marinette and Luka.

"The audacity of her to come," she said "no such thing as shame in her."

"Hm," Marinette took a sip of her punch "if she doesn't notice it is her loss," she sighed "so sorry about Adrien."

"That's what he gets for not standing up to himself" Kagami turned to her, offering her and Luka a smile "congratulations are in order I suppose."

"Oh," Marinette's cheeks blushed "thank you."

"We still haven't told the press yet" Luka added, "but it'll be quite soon."

Adrien glanced at Luka's hands carefully holding Marinette's shoulders, his eyes focusing on one specific hand that had a very familiar ring. One that was currently in his possession.

"No…" he looked at Plagg "I…I lose you?!"

"It…looks like it?" Plagg shrugged "this is a possible future kid; it's not set in stone."

Adrien was starting to freak out. He could take his friends not talking to him, or Marinette with someone that made her happy. But to see that he would lose everything, including his chance of freedom, his chance of being a hero? He looked to his future self, his stomach churning when he saw the woman holding him by the arm was none other than Lila.

It all made sense to him now.

Lila had married Adrien, Chloé had been talking to his future self a moment ago. Alya had excused Lila because his future self was losing everything.

He stumbled away from them, only to crash into the Spirit.

"Please stop this" he pleaded "I get it, this could be bad, I know, I definitely know what I have to do," he grabbed onto the cloak "but please stop this nightmare."

"Oh, but Adrien," the spirit removed the cloak to reveal Lila's face looking at him with a devious smile "don't you like this for us?"

Adrien screamed and backed away, the cloak wrapping him as laughter echoed in his brain, everything around him started to spin until he fell. He was falling with images dancing around him until he hit his head with a loud thud.

"No! No!" he kept yelling, fighting his legs against the cloak tangled in him, only to feel a splash of cold water on his face.

"Hey!" Plagg threw the empty glass away "you ok kid? Some nightmare you were having."

"W-w" Adrien blinked and looked at his surroundings. He was halfway on the floor from his bed, his bedsheets a cocoon wrapping his legs. The sun was peeking out as he untangled himself.

It had been a dream. Adrien ran to the bathroom to look at himself. He was a teenager alright, his eyes red from just waking up but he didn't care. He was a teen, it had been a horrible dream, none of it hadn't happened…

"I have to go see her" Adrien looked at Plagg "I have to go see Marinette."

"Right now?" Plagg yawned "it's not even eight…"

"I have to!" Adrien ran out of his room and out of his house in record time. He was not going to risk transforming for this. He had to see her, he had so many things to tell her and he had no time to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be the second to last because I will add an epilogue.  
Thank you for reading!


	7. Wake up for it is… Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Adrien's night. Some resolutions to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy s-- November is in 5 days. 
> 
> Here's the second to last chapter everyone (because the last will be an epilogue)

Monsieur Bartin considered himself a meticulous, humdrum of sorts man. He was already in his sixties and he still enjoyed waking up early, prepare a small breakfast that consisted of a croissant, a cup of the fruit of the season and a cup of coffee, no cream and no sugar. He would set it all on his table, open the day's newspaper and skim through it while enjoying the city of Paris waking up outside of his window.

That had been his routine for decades and nothing unusual had interrupted it.

At least until that Saturday morning when he had barely opened the newspaper to read, only to be interrupted by the sight of a young boy dressed only in polka dot pants and a baggy t-shirt running like he was being chased by the devil himself.

Monsieur Bartin folded his newspaper and opened the window to see if there was indeed someone chasing after the boy but the street had only a couple of passerby's also looking at the teen that had run like a madman past them.

"Kids these days," he grumbled and went back to his paper.

A few blocks away, Adrien was running like if he was indeed being chased by something, only to stop at the very front of Marinette's house.

"What in the name of- "Plagg, who had caught up with the now heaving boy, glared while crossing his paws "I know you want rebellion but have you look at yourself?"

Adrien was a mess. His feet were grimy and irritated from the bottom, his shirt drenched in sweat while his hair a mess from the running and previous behead. He didn't care. He was trying to get hold of air as his muscles yelled at him for not warming up before daring to run from his house to the front of Marinette's home.

"I…didn't…" Adrien was heaving, finally dropping on the dirty concrete, his breathing ragged as he tried to speak. He was close, so close to ringing the doorbell but his legs gave out on him. They refused to cooperate with his craziness.

"Hnmgh" Plagg squinted at his chosen. Truth to be told, a part of him was beyond amused at Adrien's reaction that morning. He was trying not to laugh at the idea of how they would react in the mansion. A part, of course, would be very irritating with the kid's dad but the assistant and the bodyguard? Plagg counted his winnings on their expressions.

"You didn't see it?"

Plagg turned to look at Adrien who was finally breathing at a regular pace. He looked a dishevelled mess alright, but his eyes weren't wacky anymore so at least he had some common sense back into him.

"What?"

Adrien glared at him.

"Oh, you mean that vision of you being Lila's husband?"

"So you did see it" Adrien lunged at him, only for the kwami to float past Adrien's hands "hey!"

"I did, I did not" Plagg shrugged "you were quite a loud tussling and rolling in bed too, what kind of dreams were you having?"

Adrien glared daggers at the kwami. Was all of it a dream? No, it couldn't have been. Plagg was just teasing him as usual. Plagg smirked and went back to hide inside his shirt but Adrien could hear his snickering next to his heart, so he just sighed in defeat. He would take out a word or two out of him later with a wheel of Camembert.

He looked up and remembered where he was.

"Oh…"

Now that he was calm he was starting to see how ridiculous he must look. He was still in pyjamas for crying out loud, just what was he going to say?

"Ad-Adrien?"

The door opened to reveal Marinette looking at him with surprise. She was also in pyjamas, rubbing an eye as she yawned. Had he rung the doorbell? The snickering came back from his chest and he held back the groan. Of course, it had to be Plagg too.

"Is something?" she looked at him "why are you…oh!" her eyes had landed on his feet "Oh my god Adrien are you ok?"

"I uh…" Adrien didn't know what to say anymore. Where had his urgency gone? He had no clue, but the next thing he knew he was being ushered inside and up the stairs, only to end up again sitting on the couch he had the previous day, with the sound of shuffling and closing of cabinets, to Marinette placing a basin tub with water and a few towels next to her.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she looked at him as she inspected his feet "do we need to call the police?"

"Ah, what?" Adrien blinked, realizing what she had just asked "n-no! I mean no, I uh, had a nightmare and…"

Marinette looked at him still with concern.

"It was… an intense nightmare" Adrien tried again, only to wince when Marinette grabbed one of his foot "I must have sleepwalked."

She didn't press more for an explanation, which made Adrien grateful, only to see it was because she was tending to his hurt sole, washing away the dirt and blood he had caused on them from running on the sidewalk.

"Must have been bad?" she said, her eyes focused on carefully cleaning up his feet "ah you keep them in here, I'll go get some plasters and- "

"Marinette," Adrien looked at her "I… thank you."

He saw her look at him with a small smile before going to the bathroom where she probably had first aid kits. It was more than what he'd seen in the last days, and it was genuine, despite what she had said the previous day, she had opened her door for him in his wicked up moment of frenzy.

"What now?" Plagg poked out of his shirt "what's next in your plan?"

Adrien squinted at him but refused to answer. Plagg had a point. He didn't know if what was going to happen today was real or not anymore but he was not going to take any chances. He knew it would be too weird for him to just tell her straight away, not to mention he still had to tell her about the reveal or epiphany he had had.

"Here," she heard her coming back and placing the kit next to her. She handled him her phone and moved to tend his feet "at least call your uhm, bodyguard? So he doesn't freak out or,"

"Yes, yes," Adrien was glad to have something to distract his thoughts, quickly dialling up Nathalie's number. He was in for a good one this time but for some reason dealing with Nathalie was an easier task than speaking to Marinette.

It was a short conversation, however, as Nathalie kindly reminded him that while his father had left a couple of hours before for a business trip, it did not give him any liberty to do what he had done. With the promise that he was going to stay put until the Gorilla picked him up Adrien hung up taking that trouble out of his list.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, I…" Adrien looked down to see Marinette picking up the tub "thank you."

"Again," she smiled "you don't need to thank me."

"But I do," he stood up but sat back down because of the strain on his feet "you are so thoughtful and caring, even after yesterday- "

"Remember what I said?" she juggled the tub on her other arm "we are still friends Adrien, just, on a rocky moment."

"Y-yes, I mean" he had to speak with her, he didn't want her to be sad because of how blind everyone else had been "I know you said you need time and I am, I totally respect that,"

"Uh huh,"

"But would you like to get out today?" Adrien was resolved "I mean, not be here, I mean, ugh," he tried again "the class is, they are going to have a picnic thanks to Lila and she will probably make them do it- "

"In front of my house?" Marinette glanced at the window "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Still," Adrien stood up "it's beyond rude."

To his surprise, Marinette shrugged and went to leave the small tub back at the kitchen.

"Thank you for telling me" she looked at him, no sad but not happy either "and I guess I could, as you say, plan something Uhm," she focused on washing her hands "I mean, I could see if Kagami is allowed to hang out or Luka" Adrien tried his best not to pull a face at that name "it wouldn't be a bad idea."

She turned to look at him, the sadness no longer in her face.

"Would you like to come too?"

Adrien didn't see that one coming.

"But you said,"

"That I need time," Marinette said, "I know, and I still do, but Kagami is also your friend, isn't she?"

"I mean yes- "

"And I don't know" she fiddled with the towel she used to dry her hands "maybe hanging out with friends who want to be with me is more than I could ask for."

If anything, Adrien's heart fluttered. She wanted to be around him. She still wanted to hang out with him after everything that had happened. He felt like he had been given an award, a treasure that he was going to protect with his life.

"But of course," she couldn't help but giggle "you should change clothes first."

"Right," Adrien glanced down "that makes sense."

Adrien stood up with more care this time, just as a honk from outside called their attention. He offered Marinette a smile and told her he'd text her if possible.

Even if he couldn't, Adrien thought as he was helped by her down the stairs and into the car, nothing was stopping him from visiting later as Chat Noir.

"Which I should," Adrien winced once he was back in his room, after a long shower and a fresh pair of clothes, "I couldn't tell her about,"

"One step at a time kid," Plagg said, "you want to run when you need to walk."

"Huh," Adrien glanced at him "that was wise."

"I'm centuries-old" Plagg shrugged, eating another slice of cheese he had taken from Adrien's cabinet "some wisdom must have rubbed off on me."

"Right," Adrien sat on the chair in front of his computer "so what happened last night…" he tapped the desk "was it real or a dream?"

"Of course it happened inside your head," the kwami grinned "but why should that mean it wasn't real?"

Adrien squinted at him.

"You just butchered that from Harry Potter," Adrien crossed his arms "that doesn't answer anything."

"How about, magic?"

Adrien looked away from the snickering kwami. Despite the cryptic ways Plagg had a point. At least on the topic of identities, he was going to wait for a few, think it through. He felt bad for having to hide it from her, but to come through with it right away was only going to do more harm than good.

Well, he thought as he received a text from Marinette a few hours later, attached with a photo of her and Kagami enjoying what seemed to be a smoothie, at least he wasn't standing on the side anymore.

Even if he wasn't allowed to go out that day, nothing stopped him from texting back and forth with Marinette and Kagami. He was so happy to see they had hit it off and were friends, even if he wasn't physically there to spend time with them.

When Monday came through, Marinette looked different. Adrien could tell, with the way she told him good morning with a small smile as she sat down. He turned to see if he caught sight of Lila in case she tried something on her, but the girl didn't show up for class.

"Lila is not coming today," Nino said next to him "apparently she's off on another charity trip."

The idea flashed on Adrien's mind. It was a risky move, but he was done standing behind. He was going to take the risk.

"I doubt it," Adrien scoffed, to Nino and Alya's surprise "she must be lounging in her room plotting how to make any of you do her homework, it wouldn't be the first time."

Adrien didn't miss the collective gasp that came from the classroom, nor Marinette's surprised look as she slowly put down her sketchbook, curious to hear what he was going to do. Adrien couldn't help but throw her a smile, a Chat Noiresque smile.

"Dude, she said it on Saturday when,"

"I mean," Adrien turned back to Nino, cutting him off "no offence but I don't buy a single word she says, she makes you think I have a thing for her when I clearly don't, she calls famous names left and right when we have people who have really interacted with them and faking injuries and diseases? I wouldn't believe a single word."

"Wh-" Alya cut in this time "are you accusing her of lying?"

"Why yes, Alya, I am" Adrien looked at her "and I took the time to dig up some of her famous stories" he didn't, but he knew what Alya was going to say "and many reliable sources all point out that Lila has been lying left and right."

The whispers turned louder, with some pulling out their phones, Alya included, while Adrien looked back at Marinette. The girl wasn't upset or sad, she was just looking at him with surprise, a small thank you mouthed from her lips.

"That lying brat," he looked at Alya "when she ugh!"

"Now, now" Adrien was reeling on the feeling, but he also knew they were not going to let akumas this early in the week, at least not from the class "pitchforks and torches aren't going to do us any good, after all, the worst thing you can do is to be indifferent."

He knew that very well.

It took a few more shouts and complains before the class calmed down, only to resurge again with Rose apologizing to Marinette because of having believed all the lies. Rose's apology unleashed a new wave, ending with Alya and Nino almost begging the girl to forgive them for not believing in her, Alya even saying she was wrong to take it out as jealously.

"Guys…" Marinette didn't know what to say, but Adrien could see it in her eyes, the spark he had been missing for so long slowly coming back. She was not going to forgive them right away, Adrien knew that, but Marinette was going to heal and decide on her own pace.

And Adrien was more than happy to keep up with her in any way.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Dean, you're missing one thread in this story"
> 
> I am indeed, which will be in the last chapter that will be the epilogue (of sorts)
> 
> If you like my stories and you are able to, throw me mugs. 
> 
> Thanks again!


	8. The epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue to our tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish before NaNo got intense. Heads up, romance is not exactly my area. But I tried.  
ALSO IF YOU ARE DOING NANOWRIMO HIT ME UP!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

Weeks passed.

Nothing had made Adrien happier than seeing the smile slowly coming its way to Marinette's face. Of course, there was the whole deal with Lila, but that had been solved by Wednesday, when none other than Lila's mother came to the school.

The thing was, the way the school had treated Marinette's case hadn't been the appropriate one, and once word got out to the school district, well, things got a turnabout of the situations. Which involved calling forward parents.

One thing led to another, and the next thing Adrien knew, Lila was being transferred away to another school, in another country, because her tendency to akumatization hadn't been ignored. She was escorted all the way to the train station by officers and by the superheroes. If Chat Noir was failing in hiding his smirk, he couldn't tell. When Ladybug asked him, he just shrugged and said he was glad there was one threat less to Paris and one of his closest, most precious friends.

He didn't ignore the curiosity in his lady's face nor the small smile that threatened to break her professional look.

If anything, things between him and Marinette grew. She talked to him, invited him to play videogames, asked for help with homework and just talked to him. She still looked away from time to time, but Adrien was enjoying this new side of Marinette.

Which brought him to where he was now, weeks after those events, looking at the Parisian night sky from a rooftop, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. There was no point in waiting any longer, the guilt starting to creep into his bones. He had to deal with that last bit of information.

It had rained a while ago, but not the kind of rain that would drench him. It felt like a soft curtain of droplets that made a part of him go back home and play "Song of Storms" on his piano, but he had other plans in mind. Chat stood up and jumped his way –with caution- towards Marinette's balcony. He tapped on the trap door and waited for her to come out.

Marinette looked happier, less tired and most of all surprised to see him.

This was it, he thought as he greeted her. He had thought it through and came up with a decision. He loved her, oh he truly did. As Marinette and Ladybug. There was no doubt in his mind anymore that he loved and cherished her as a whole. And if it was for the best to renounce to a miraculous for the safety of Paris, well, he would always back his Lady up, even if he had to say goodbye to being a superhero.

Of course, he hoped not but his resolve was done.

"Chat? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all" he smiled "I just, well, I wanted to ask for some advice."

"Ah, sure?"

Chat leaned on the rail, looking at the last remains of clouds on the sky. Time to speak up.

"I know we as superheroes must keep our identity a secret to protect ourselves and loved ones from Hawkmoth," he started "but the more I think about it, the more I think it is a little unfair to my lady" he looked at her "we are a team, but she has more responsibilities than I do, she has more on her shoulders and who can she go-to when it gets to be too much?"

"Well, she must have…" Marinette looked unsure of what to say.

"How many people in Paris will know the stress of having a double life?"

He spared a glance at her, knowing from the scrunch of her nose that he had nailed a valid point.

"I won't push her to tell me of course" he kept going "but I want to be there for her, as a partner in this, as a friend… it must be hard to try and be optimistic for the sake of avoiding akumatization, and I don't want her to deal with all of it alone."

"I'm sure she considers you a friend Chat,"

"I know" he smiled at her "but I also know I can't be myself out of the mask that often, I know the weight of making up excuses and sometimes there are things only someone on the same situation would get."

"Chat,"

"But I guess what I wanted to ask," Chat gripped on the rail "is if I should tell her all of this."

"Your worries?"

"Well, in a sense" he didn't ignore her uneasiness, maybe she was catching up to where he was going, "also because so many things have happened, if I ever were to find out who she is, I would want her to know what she would want me to do about it."

He made sure not to look at her with so much intensity, but he could tell there was tension in her shoulders.

"Of course I would not tell her unless she said otherwise" Chat added "and I could be wrong, but I have been thinking about this, with my head, not my heart."

"You have?"

"Yes," he nodded "and I know she's said it before, she loves someone else" his smile was smaller, but he was already on with it, he had to keep going "and she's my friend before anything else, it isn't her fault I found out, and if I truly did" he took a deep breath "then the one who should step back should be me, not her."

"Chat…"

"I guess I just wanted to ask you what would she say to all of this, what would Ladybug say if I told her all I'm telling you."

He looked at her, looked at the way her eyes stared back at him. He could see it, clear as water, the focus, the inside planning and analyzing just as Ladybug did. Her shoulders were still tense, but little by little she exhaled the air she had been holding.

"I think…" Marinette walked next to him and leaned on the rail "she would say curiosity got the best out of you _chaton._"

Chat looked at her, baffled at her reply. She caught up to him and he was glad, but now the ball was in her court.

"And that it is a valid point" she added, "but privacy, after all, is something vital, and secrets because who knows who is Hawkmoth."

"Of- of course," he ducked his head, only to earn a poke to his nose to look back at her.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I uh…" Chat didn't think that far. He was so not going to say he had seen visions that pieced it all together.

"Well, more importantly" she sighed "did you mean it?"

"Every word."

"Chat I…" she held onto the rail "I know the rules but… I am not going to force you to give up your miraculous,"

"You aren't," Chat shook his head "this is my decision, Paris needs you more, you are in all shapes our Ladybug."

"What if I don't want you to give it up?"

"But the rules- "

"I already said I know about them" Marinette looked up at the sky, the clouds no longer covering the moon. Her eyes were shining with its light, a glimmer of something that sparked his heart. He wanted to be there for her, he wanted so badly to be by her side.

"But I cannot help but wonder how right you are" she smiled "it has…been difficult, handling the pressure, the fact that I cannot let my emotions go…you know."

"Yeah…"

"I know how important it is for it to remain a secret" she kept going "but if there is one person I trust with my whole heart is you Chat."

"So you're not upset?"

"A little part of me, yes" she sighed "but the fact that you are so willing to do this for me tells me how much I can trust you with this secret, don't you think?"

Chat's heart was soaring.

"You know my lady" Chat smiled "I'd trust you with mine too."

"Don't you dare de-transform on my balcony, you silly cat" Marinette frowned at him "just because you figured out mine doesn't mean I have to know yours."

"I know," he scratched the back of his head "but I don't mean it for that only as I said, we could work it to our advantage, especially when coming up with alibis for each other, besides, it would put us in even territory."

"That…is a good point," Marinette crossed her arms "I lost count of all the bathroom breaks I've had ever since."

"And I suppose it'll be a problem with your boyfriend Luka."

To Chat's surprise, Marinette looked at him dumbfounded. Had he made a mistake? Did he make a wrong assumption? Ladybug had told him numerous times she was in love with someone else, and who else would be the one that could get her affections but the guitarist?

"Uhm…Luka is not my boyfriend," Marinette said with a blush on her cheeks.

"But…but you said, the boy you love- "

"Chat, I don't want to go talk about him with you, it's rude,"

"But I want you to be happy with him."

"Thanks Chat, but Adrien is just a friend, for now, I don't think I could ever tell him about my feelings."

What.

Did he hear right? He heard his name, he was sure of it. Marinette had said Adrien, clear as day –even if it was night- he had heard his name.

"A-Adrien?"

"I know," Marinette sighed "you are going to think this is a celebrity crush but, he goes in my class and he's the kindest boy, he has his good and bad things, I'm sure of that, but he's smart and kind and selfless and… I don't know Chat, and I shouldn't be telling you this- "

"You… you are right you shouldn't" Chat gently pushed her to her trapdoor "at least not outside, you said not on your balcony so I'll humbly ask to transform back in your room."

"Wha- no, Chat! I don't have to- "

"Oh, now I will beg for you to know" he kept insisting "because I happen to know him."

"You, you know Adrien? Adrien Agreste?"

"Of course I do," he was feeling all the emotions coming back to him. There was no plan for this, he was going to risk it again "he is a total dork who secretly watches anime and learns all the songs and moves because he has plenty of time alone in his room, who probably has spent half his year's salary in anime figurines and all Ladybug merchandise he could get his hands on."

"What?"

"Adrien Agreste is a dork" Chat said again once they were in the safety of her room "a dork who thought was in love with Ladybug only to realize he loves a classmate of his class, an amazing, kind girl who always looks out for others and will always lend a hand to anyone in need."

Marinette was looking at him shocked, but Chat kept going, too riled up to stop.

"Adrien Agreste is a dumb boy who failed to realize the girl he loves has always been there by his side and only took a wacky night for him to realize the heroine he admires and the shy classmate that brightens his day are the one and same."

"Ch- "

"And he is a dumb boy for not telling her sooner" he blurted out at last "claws in."

The green light faded over him, dissipating his outfit as he looked at Marinette who had shrieked when he called out his transformation.

He was prepared for anything, if it was thrown then a pillow was too much to ask for. But he remained there, holding his breath, waiting for a reaction from her.

"A-A..." Marinette was dumbfounded for sure, her face told him that much. She was pointing at him, then looking down, then back to him. And then she started to laugh.

"W…what?"

"I…I rejected you- "she held her sides "for you!"

"I…take you are not mad?"

"M-mad?" Marinette wiped away some tears off her eyes "oh, I'm feeling so many things right now but mad? N-no" she wheezed "well ye-yeah but at the universe, not at you."

Adrien was relieved to hear that.

"And…" he ventured "do you still… I mean,"

Marinette's laughter died down, her face softening as she looked at him. He gulped. She had never looked so beautiful, her pinks flushed and eyes glistening with tears from laughing, not from sadness.

"Honestly?" Marinette took a step closer to him "my feelings for Adrien were diminishing into a warm friendship like the ones for my partner started to blossom into a risky love,"

"Is that a…?"

"Yes," Marinette took his hands, her eyes darting from their hands to his eyes "I love you, you dork."

"W-hey" Adrien gasped, earning a giggle from her.

"Do you know all the anime songs to existence?"

"W-well, only the good classics,"

"That explains so much," Marinette giggled again "you magical boy."

"H-you take that back!" Adrien huffed with a smile, his cheeks all flushed, only to see Marinette walking to her chaise and throwing a pillow at him "hey!"

"How does it go? Do you call the power of the moon before transforming? Ah!" she squeaked when Adrien went after her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her "Adrien!"

He didn't care about the teasing; he could live with that. Right there, as he stopped spinning her and admired Marinette's laughing face, all he could think was that he was finally with the love of his life.

And he was not letting go of her anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. 
> 
> See you in December, probably, if I have some new ideas.


End file.
